1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamp holders and more specifically to lamp holders for a fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixtures for fluorescent lamps normally comprise an elongate frame having an integral reflector and two lamp holders, one at each end of the elongated frame, for receiving contact pins located at the ends of a fluorescent lamp. The lamp holders, in addition to providing electrical power to the contact pins at the ends of the florescent lamp, also provides support for the lamp.
To connect a fluorescent lamp to the two lamp holders, the two contact pins at each end of the fluorescent lamp are inserted into a lamp holder.
Inserting the fluorescent lamp into the lamp holders requires the user to first align the two contact pins at each end of the fluorescent lamp to a vertical plane, and then insert the pins of the fluorescent lamp into the single vertical slot in each lamp holder. Each of the two contact pins at each end must be inserted completely into the single slot in the lamp holder and, while still holding the fluorescent lamp, rotate the lamp in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction, through approximately 90 degrees to both lock the florescent lamp to the lamp holders and electrically connect the pins at the ends of the lamp to the contacts in the lamp holders. This may be difficult, particularly when the lamp holders are located at a height which requires the use to stand on a ladder.
In addition, if an unduly high torque is applied to a misaligned glass tube, it is possible to break the tube with possible injury to the installer. Clearly, a new improved lamp holder which allows a user to more easily insert a fluorescent lamp into lamp holders is needed.